Jealousy with a hint of hate
by maraki-maraki
Summary: The Master and Rose have sex in front of the Doctor in order to make him jealous. The Doctor manages to untie himself and takes revenge. M/M/F, Ten/Master/Rose


The Doctor slowly opened his eyes, waking up from the best sleep he had had in in quite some time. He blinked a few times, his head feeling fuzzy, before opening them fully from the shock, trying to realize where he was.

He certainly couldn't remember tying his arms and legs with rope before going to sleep. Nor undressing himself to the point where he was only wearing underwear.

"Wakey wakey," he heard a familiar voice close to him. Far too close.

The Master. The Master with his lips barely not kissing his ear, while he was almost naked and tied up. That probably wasn't good news.

The Doctor mentally groaned in annoyance with his body. It was only expected that he wouldn't be able to have a bloody good sleep ever without some kind of drug, as this was obviously the case, but he wouldn't stop hoping.

He suddenly realized that this was the last thing he should be worrying about. He was almost naked, tied in a room with only himself and the Master, with no visible exit and his sonic screwdriver nowhere to be found. Hell was about to break loose.

The Master rubbed his finger against the Doctor's cheek, making him move as far as he could.

"What do you want? Why did you tie me up like this?"

"I didn't just tie you, if you haven't noticed," chuckled the Master. "You know I love that body of yours."

"What do you want from me?" repeated the Doctor, emphasizing each word.

"You don't have to get angry! At least not yet. I've got a little surprise for you!"

The Doctor was taken aback. This couldn't be good.

Suddenly, Rose appeared, probably from a door hidden to him behind his back. The Doctor noted relieved that she, at least, was fully clothed.

Little did he know that it wouldn't last for long.

"Rose!" he shouted. "No, not her! Do anything you want to me, but not her!"

"You don't have to worry, Doctor," answered the Master with a smirk, obviously amused by his reaction. "Trust me, I won't do anything without her permission."

Rose smiled. "It was a really tempting offer. It was impossible to refuse."

The Doctor's jaw dropped as he observed Rose take off her shirt, revealing that amazing body of hers that only he should be watching. Afterwards, she slowly pulled down her pants, enjoying how both the Doctor and the Master stared at her with amazement. She was so gorgeous with her white, tight ass that was barely covered under her lace lingerie.

When she was about to proceed to the removal of her bra, the Master stopped her. "Let me do that."

He made her drop down to all four, with her ass turned towards the Doctor so he could see it all.

The Master unbuttoned her bra with his teeth and ripped it off, throwing it on the Doctor's knees while shooting him an ironic smile. The Doctor stared at it with shock before looking again at the scene. Once his brain finally managed to accept what was going on in front of him, he started shouting at the couple.

His "Get your filthy hands off of Rose!" and "I swear you'll regret this," didn't earn him an answer. They only made them smile.

In front of the Doctor's eyes, the Master kneeled behind Rose as she waited patiently. He pulled down her underpants, exposing her genitals to the men's eyes.

Then, once he had enjoyed the sight, he started licking her pussy from such an angle that the other man could see everything.

The Doctor started kicking, moving around in his chair in a desperate attempt to untie himself and stop that outrageous act.

But the silk and trained tongue of the Master didn't need more than a minute to make Rose soaking wet.

When the Doctor heard Rose's first moan, he also heard his heart break.

"My, my. You're so wet already. Guess that we won't need any more warm up," said the Master while unbuttoning his pants, looking satisfied.

With absolutely no warning, he thrust his dick inside her three times before turning her over, with her back on the floor, and continued to do the same.

Of course, he didn't forget to move her a bit so that he wouldn't be hiding the sight from the other man.

Rose groaned and the Doctor felt a strong, burning pain on his chest, as he was unsure whether that sound was from pleasure or from pain and even more unsure for which one hurt him more.

Even though Rose's moans made his chest burn from jealousy, he couldn't stop thinking that the cold stone floor must have been hurting her, and how the Master could injure her with his violent thrusts.

Rose, on the other side, was enjoying herself more than ever. Whilst the Doctor was always tender and sweet with her, the Master was intense and rough. And she loved it.

It was barely going on for a few minutes, but she could already feel the orgasm building up inside her. He was pounding her so hard, hitting her spot every single time, while in the same time rubbing the rest of her pussy with his fingers or grabbing her ass. The Doctor should probably take some notes.

Oh, how much would she mock him afterwards, constantly reminding him the fact that the Master made her reach her climax in half the time in comparison to him.

She loved it so much, the jealousy plastered on his face.

She was enjoying it, he could tell, and it was burning him. He hated the realization that another person's cock could also arouse her and not only his. Yet it was a fact that he found the scene to be quite hot, and it was getting more and more obvious as his mere underwear couldn't hide his hardening dick.

He kept moving around, though, trying to untie himself, still thinking at this moment that he had to stop them.

The Master was probably the one that enjoyed it the most. At the same time he was getting the hurt the Doctor felt and the pleasure Rose did, and he couldn't help but pound her even harder while pleasuring her in every other way he could.

He would grab her breasts, rub or lick her nipples, or even insert a finger or two up her ass, doing his best to drive the Doctor insane from jealousy.

The Master wanted Rose to finish first, so the Doctor could see how much satisfied he had made her.

And really, all it took was a couple more thrusts before Rose finished and screamed at the top of her lungs. Both men knew that the Doctor had never earned such a reaction, which made the Master feel that he had accomplished his goal.

Feeling how her pussy's walls tightened, the Master came inside her as violently as the rest of the act.

Both stayed still for some moments, panting and breathing heavily. But when they turned to see the Doctor's reaction, they were quite surprised.

They both stared at him, Rose shocked and the Master with a smirk, almost as if he had been expecting this. The Doctor got up from the chair, having managed to untie himself, and walked towards them.

He was outraged, which made Rose shiver. He had never before been angry with her.

She knew well what happened when the Doctor got angry and she suddenly didn't think she was willing to take the consequences for her actions.

On the other hand, the Master had never felt more satisfied. The Doctor was outraged and so fucking jealous and that was because of him. He managed to make the Doctor like this. And he was more than willing to see his outburst. And of course he didn't fail to notice the very visible boner the Doctor had grown, and it was making him hard once again.

Neither of them knew what to expect at that moment. But what they definitely didn't expect was to see him take off his underwear, revealing his erect member, making the Master go rock hard and Rose's pussy wet again, but not less scared.

The Doctor was trembling from anger. How dare he fuck his Rose? How dare he cum inside her?

One word was passing through his head.

Revenge.

"Drop down," he ordered the Master, and he obeyed willingly. "Undress." Again, same thing. Now he was completely naked, just like everyone else in the room.

He walked closer and pushed Rose aside, never taking his gaze off of the Master. "Sorry, Rosie. Perhaps you shouldn't see that."

He dropped on his knees and he stared at the Master intensely, and he returned the look. "Turn around."

The Master gave him a smirk before turning his back at him. With a quick move, the Doctor pushed his neck downwards, pinning him to the floor so that he didn't move (even though he made no such attempt) and entered the man wildly, no lube, not anything.

The other man tightened himself and made a small whimper, not ready to be entered, but made no complain.

The Doctor had never been so violent with anyone before. Pounding him roughly, entering again and again.

That man had hurt his Rose. Now, he wanted to hear his scream.

The Master moaned and groaned. Even though the Doctor thought he was punishing him, he didn't know that the Master loved the pain. He loved how his ass got ripped by such a man, and that made him put his hand on his dick and stroke it a little.

"No hands! Take that off!" ordered the Doctor and smacked his ass. The Master obeyed with a whimper.

Rose, whose presence was completely forgotten by the two men, was amused by the sight to say the least. She wasn't stupid enough to leave the room and miss something like that. She sat on the chair her lover was previously tied on, spread her legs widely and started pleasuring herself with her fingers.

She knew that if the Doctor saw her, he would scold her too, and she considered herself lucky he didn't. He was too focused on the Master to pay the slightest attention to her.

Oh, no. The Doctor was about to finish, he could feel it. But he couldn't do so before the Master did! That would change the purpose of his action. He was doing this to punish the Master, not for his own pleasure. And even though by now the Master has panting and constantly groaning, he knew damn well he was far from finishing.

He knew what he could do to fix it. He had the same parts with him, after all. He knew exactly where he wanted to be touched.

He moved his hand over the other man's dick, stroking it, just as he had tried to do himself, teasing him. Then, he started jerking him off without stopping thrusting himself inside him. At the same time, he grabbed his balls with his other hand and started stroking them.

But the Doctor was far too close. It would be much better if they had an extra mouth.

A moan from Rose reminded him of her presence and gave him the perfect idea.

"Rose, come here."

Rose obediently got up and walked closer. She was more than eager to join them.

The Doctor motioned her to the Master. "Suck him."

Rose noticed how the Master goggled his eyes, but didn't say anything.

Quickly, she lied with her back on the floor and started deepthroating his member, knowing that it was far too late for merely sucking the head. She could already taste the precome. Actually, there were lots of it. How wasn't he cuming already?

Shortly after she started, the Master leaned his head and started licking her pussy again. Immediately, she moaned with his dick in her mouth, making him groan louder than ever.

Still not cuming? thought Rose. He must be holding himself! But why?

The Doctor couldn't think straight anymore. The Master was licking his Rose again. Why did he insist to put his tongue (and dick) where it didn't belong?

The rage and the jealousy were blinding him, making him hotter than even. Not being able to hold himself anymore, he came inside the other man more violently than he ever had.

The Master, too, since the Doctor had finished, let it go and also came in Rose's mouth with a shout, just as the Doctor wanted.

His silk tongue made Rose finish too, almost choking while trying to swallow his (far more than before) sperm.

The Doctor pulled out and got up, even though all he wanted was to join the others who were lying on the floor, exhausted.

"Not used to being so rough, are we, Doctor?" mocked the Master, panting so hard that the words were barely distinguishable. "If that was supposed to be rough. Rosie over there had a much better time, as you can see."

"Ready for another round, I see?" snapped the Doctor. The Master shut up immediately.

He knew damn well what he meant. He came first, why did he have to come first?

He couldn't know, of course, that the Master was holding it, forbidding himself to cum, just so he would be able to tease the Doctor after.

Not finding any other clothes except Rose's, the Doctor took the Master's suit, thinking that he could keep his own and they would be even.

All he wanted right now was to leave this place.

He threw Rose's clothes on her and ordered her to dress. When they were both ready, he grabbed her by the arm and drove her out of the room, leaving a still amazed Master laid on the floor inside.

"Don't you dare think you won't be punished too," he said and Rose smiled. If she was going to end up like the Master was now, she was more than willing to take the punishment.


End file.
